Varnishing of lids of cans and other easy-to-open type containers is quite well-known, very efficient and usually uses the devices of the type which comprise a mechanism that supplies varnished, means of feeding the cans to a revarnisher device and a drying kiln of the spray line deposited on the incision.
However, the working conditions, and the fact that work is performed continuously to avoid having to turn off the kiln, gives rise to different problems, the greatest of which is the positioning of the cans on the conveyor belt, which is solved by mechanical means, generally by means of a brake and which makes it hard to make the cans pass at a faster speed, unless one runs the risk of deviating the spray jets.
To the knowledge of the applicant, there are no high-speed oval or rectangular lid revarnishers that operate continuously with the collaboration of a very accurate magnetic lid positioning mechanism with another, pistol-based automatic circular revarnishing mechanism, within a conventional revarnished-lid intermittent transport mechanism.